I'll bite you to death
by 18Tsunayoshi69
Summary: Tsuna makes the mistake of taking a late night walk and allowing his super intuition guide him.


I do not own the Reborn world, if I did, Tsuna would be a actually super uke, not just a personified one.

Pairing: 1827

Rating: NC17

Summary: Tsuna makes the mistake of taking a late night walk and allowing his super intuition guide him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you, 10th?" Asked a concerned Gokudera. He did not understand why his boss had to leave so suddenly.

"No, I'll be fine Gokudera-kun." Tsuna didn't know why he was leaving or why he didn't want Gokudera to come. He just had a feeling that told him to start walking alone. Maybe it's my Vongola Super Intuition? No, if it was, Reborn would have noticed first and kicked me in the head for being so slow. Tsuna shook his head and smiled up at his concerned Storm Guardian. "I'll be home soon, can you look after my mother and the kids until I get back?" It was dirty, but Tsuna knew his self proclaimed right hand man would jump at the chance to be useful.

As predicted Gokudera's eyes lit up and he became determined. "Of course 10th! I won't let you down, I'll blow up any bastard that tries anything!"

"Hiiiii!" Tsuna's eyes went wide and he let out his trade make squeal. "NO!"

"..." Gokudera adopted the look of a kicked puppy, not understanding what he had done wrong.

"Don't blow anyone up, okay Gokudera-kun. I don't want anyone to die." Tsuna remedied his previous outburst in hopes of reassuring the Storm Guardian and making sure such orders were followed.

Gokudera brightened up immediate. "The 10th is so kind!" The look on his face became nothing short of revering.

"Um.. no... I- Goku... Never mind." Tsuna had grown accustomed to his guardian's ever growing affections but it still weirded him out at times. He looks like he's wagging his tail, how can a teenage mafioso look so much like a love sick puppy? "I'll be back in about an hour, see you when I get back." With a parting wave, Tsuna turned and left the safety of his warm house for the quiet of the cool night sky.

Tsuna seemed to be wandering aimlessly, passing houses and playgrounds. Vaguely he recognized most of the places he passed. After walking for ten minutes he finally recognized the path he was following.

Why am I going to Nami-chu?

Indeed, Tsuna had been unconsciously making his way to the school he had studied in earlier that day.

Maybe I should head back? But I must have come this way for a reason right...

Tsuna debated whether or not to continue, unsure what would draw him to his school at 8 O'clock at night. He was starting to feel nervous but something told him to keep going, that he would miss something very important if he didn't get to the school soon.

My super intuition is meant to help me right... So... I should listen?

While still contemplating the answer, Tsuna didn't realize he had already started moving again, until he reached the gates of Nami-chu.

Why are the gates open?

Normally Hibari, the head of the Namimori disciplinary committee, would make sure the school was locked up tight after hours.

If Hibari-san saw that the gates were open, he might bite more people to death than usual tomorrow.

With this in mind, Tsuna headed inside to search for the keys. Before stopping.

Where would the keys be any way. If Hibari-san is always locking up the gate the maybe.. he... has... them...

"!"

Bad bad bad bad bad! Ok maybe he doesn't have the keys, maybe he left them in his office.

Tsuna shook off the idea of searching for the most dangerous teen in Japan, and headed for Hibari's office. It didn't take but a few minute for him to reach the door.

Tsuna reached out and was about to open the door when he hesitated. What if Hibari was in their. He'd surely be bitten to death. It was to late for a student to be wandering the school and knowing Hibari he would...

"I'll bite you to death."

"!"

Tsuna didn't have time to turn around before he fainted.

Tsuna woke up to a ceiling that was not his. The problem not being that he didn't recognize the ceiling.

No.

Tsuna knew this ceiling, having woken up to it once or twice before.

Hiiiiiiiiiii!

Tsuna was in Hibari's office.

When he heard the door open he quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, hoping Hibari would leave him be.

If I wait long enough, maybe Hibari-san will leave again and I can slip out unnoticed...

"I know your awake herbivore. Stop pretending."

"Hiiiii!"

Tsuna covered his mouth, not having meant for the squeal to be verbalized.

"Hi-Hibari-Hibari-san... Go-Gomen. I-I was... I was just..." Tsuna was never able to finish his stumbling sentence as he found his lips covered, by Hibari's.

Hiiiiiiii!

Tsuna put his arms on Hibari's shoulders, intending to push him away, but soon found his wrists pinned above head by Hibari's right hand. Hibari's left making quick work of the buttons on Tsuna's shirt.

Tsuna head soon started to fog from the lack of oxygen and managed to turn his head away as Hibari let up the pressure on his lips slightly.

"Hi-Hibari-san... I-I'm sorry... ple-please... wha-what are you-you do-doing...?" Tsuna managed his question between pants, hoping that speaking would bring Hibari back to reality.

"Kyoya."

"Wha..."

"My name, call me Kyoya when we're alone." Hibari ended his statement with a sense of finality, leaving no room to argue, before finishing the last button on Tsuna's shirt and placing his lips on Tsuna's now exposed neck. Tsuna was not about to argue with Hibari Kyoya, especially not over a name.

"Hi... Kyoya-san, why are you doing this?" Tsuna pleaded before letting out a strangled moan as Hibari began sucking on the sensitive spot of his neck.

"I want you, and now I have the babies permission." He said it so nonchalantly, as if it explained everything, but knowing Hibari and Reborn, it did.

Why Reborn... Why do you always put me in such weird positions.

"Reborn I get... but-but Kyoya-san... I never... I never thought you would like... me. Wh-why would you like some-someone li-like me?" Hibari Kyoya was scary, but he was also one of the best looking guys at school and could probably have any girl he wanted.

"Because your different."

"Wha..."

Hibari paused after undoing Tsuna's belt and looked him in he eye. "You were a weak herbivore, and then you were strong. You are kind, but can be stern. You are young, but you care for children that are not your own. You are submissive, but can fight back when needed. You are the perfect mate." With the finished, Hibari released Tsuna's wrists and removed Tsuna's shirt the rest of the way.

Stunned by the uncharacteristic declaration, Tsuna did not resist as he was rid of his pants. If Tsuna didn't know any better, that almost sounded like...

... A love confession?

"Do-do you mean it?" Tsuna had never been on the receiving end of a confession, especially not from someone he had secretly admired since primary school.

I must be dreaming. Hibari would never like me back... If it's a dream then...

"I would never say something I didn't mean herbivore." Tsuna hadn't noticed before, but somehow Hibari had ended up naked as well. He did notice, however, when Hibari started kissing a trail down his neck to his chest. "The baby has had me waiting for nearly a year. He says you have lust for me as well and now that you are strong enough, can become my mate."

Reborn said I'm strong enough... Definitely a dream.

The realization did nothing to comfort Tsuna, in fact he was disappointed.

If it's just a dream... then theirs no harm in say yes... right. It's not like I would want to say no if it was real.

"Ok."

With this decision made, Tsuna relaxed and allowed Hibari to do as he pleased.

"Good boy." Hibari said quickly before returning his attentions to the naked body beneath him.

Hibari seemed to contemplate on where to begin before deciding on the nipples. Taking one pebble into his mouth and tweaking the other with his fingers until the hardened.

"Ahh...nuhhh.."

Tsuna was quickly becoming entranced by the tiny bolts that passed threw his body each time Hibari dragged his tongue over the hardened nub or pinched the other. He was almost to out of it to notice when Hibari's free hand started trailing between his legs.

"Wha... ahhhhh..."

Tsuna was soon a wriggling mass as the combination of tongue and fingers on his nipples was joined by a gentle stroking of his cock.

"Hibar... nuhhh."

Tsuna his in what seemed to be pain as the ministrations suddenly stopped.

"Kyoya." Hibari looked at Tsuna and almost seemed to dare him to call anything else.

"Kyo-kyoya-san, ple-please don't-don't stop..." Hibari's face seemed almost victorious.

"My hand or my mouth."

"Wha..."

"Do you want to come in my hand, or my mouth?"

"Hiiii!" This may be a dream but how can anyone say something like that with a strait face!

"I will not continue with out an answer." And true to his word, Hibari did not budge.

"You-your mou-mouth..." As soon as Tsuna managed to stutter his answer, his swollen cock was swallowed by Hibari's moist, hot cavern of a mouth. "Nuhhh...mmmm...Ahhh."

Tsuna attempted to thrust farther into the delicious heat above him, but found his hips in a firm hold. Tsuna knew he would not be able to hold on for long, especially not when Hibari started swirling his tongue and humming.

"Hi-Kyoya-san, I-I'm gon-gonna cu...ahhhh." Tsuna was unable to finish as Hibari merely sped up his ministration and hollowed out his cheeks.

All to soon a light exploded behind Tsuna's eyes as the pressure was suddenly released into Hibari's delicious mouth. The feeling was so intense that he didn't even feel it when a slicked finger entered his virginal hole.

"Wha...Kyo-kyoya-san?" When Tsuna was finally coherent enough to come down from cloud nine, he felt two elegantly long finger thrusting and spreading in his entrance.

"If I don't do this..." Hibari punctuated the statement by adding a third finger and brushing against the bundle of nerves that brought Tsuna's cock back to life. "... it can be quite painful for the both of us."

Hibari then deemed Tsuna ready for round two and removed his fingers from the stretched hole and place the tip of his arousal to the virginal entrance.

"Kyo-kyoya-san... I-I've never..."

"I know. Trust me." Hibari waited until Tsuna closed his moist eyes and nodded before pressing the tip inside.

Hibari did not pause as he heard Tsuna hiss in pain, knowing the faster he put it in, the faster Tsuna would get used to the sensation. With that in mind, Hibari waited until he was an inch inside before pulling back slightly and thrusting forward until he was seated fully inside.

"Ahhhh..." I-It hurts!

Tsuna didn't dare voice his pain, fearing the wonderful dream would end and he'd be left empty if he did. Rather he clenched his eyes shut as a few tears slipped out and thanked his imagination for making Hibari wait until he adjusted to the intrusion.

"Te-Tell me when." Tsuna was to distracted to be shocked at the fact his dream Hibari had actually stuttered, something the cold prefect would never do.

After a few moment the pain dulled into something that was almost pleasurable. The only thing that seemed to keep it from being such was the lack of movement.

Moaning, Tsuna started rocking his hips, trying to get some friction. "Mo-move... ple-please..."

Hibari did not hesitate before setting a slow rhythm, not willing to hurt his new lover. Soon, however, it became unbearable for either to maintain the slow pace.

"More! Har-harder!" Were the only sensible words Tsuna was able to get passed his pleasure induced haze.

Hibari glance down before growling and pulling out, ignoring the whimper of disappointment. He gripped Tsuna's hips and flipped him over and pulled him up onto his knees. Hibari then proceeded to thrust back in and set a much rougher and faster tempo then before.

"Ahhh...nuhhh... Kyo-kyoya!" This new position seemed to make Hibari feel bigger and enabled him to penetrate deeper. This allowed Hibari to slam into Tsuna's sweet spot with every thrust, making all speech an incoherent babble of moans and sobs.

"Clo-close... I-I'm gonna..."

"Me-me too..."

With a strangle cry from Tsuna and a slight roar from Hibari, the two came almost simultaneously.

So exhausted and content from his second organism, Tsuna slumped onto the couch and blacked out

Tsuna awoke the next morning with a start, only to realize he was back in his room.

It really was a... Oh shit... no it wasn't!

Tsuna had felt almost empty at the thought of last night being a dream before he attempted to sit up and discovered an intense pain that shot up his spine.

"Baka Tsuna, you should know that such activities would make sitting impossible for an uke."

"Hiiii! Reborn!"

"Of course. Oh and don't think having ass pain will excuse you from school."

"!"

Poor Tsuna really did have it tough between the two sadists in his life.


End file.
